Cullens in THE LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE
by Clumsy.Cutie.1017
Summary: Charlie,Carlisle and Esme are away for the weekend.Bella stays with the Cullens for the weekend but Alice announces her plans for the weekend and Bella freaks out.Bella-human,Cullens-vamps. first fanfic please be nice. recently edited.
1. announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House (to-be-mentioned in next chapter) or The Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Chapter 1 Announcement 

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up and glanced at the clock. Only 7:00 in the morning. I groaned while rolling over and stretching, searching for Edward through my sleepy eyes. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, reading a book. When he saw I was awake he came over and kissed my cheek. He usually did this, talked with me for a few minutes, and then left to change and get his car to take me to school. But today is Saturday so we don't have school, but Alice probably has some hardcore shopping planned which, no matter how hard I protest or how much Edward bribes her, I will be forced to attend.

I held my arms up telling him to help me up. He took my hands and helped me sit up then he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me full on the lips.

"Good morning, my love," he murmured.

"Morning, Edward," I mumbled, my voice laced with sleep.

He chuckled at my hoarse sleepy voice and started carrying me downstairs. I assumed Charlie was already out fishing. I looked at Edward with a questioning look and as usual he was looking down at me so he smiled when our eyes met.

"Charlie left for the weekend to go on a fishing trip for the whole weekend, with Billy," he explained, handing me the note stuck to the fridge, "so you are mine all weekend, but I'm sure Alice and Rose will dress you up and take you away from me for a few hours of shopping too." He chuckled when I groaned and mumbled about killing that stupid shopping obsessed pixie.

"And speaking of Alice…," he continued, "she came over a few minutes ago to tell me that she has an important announcement and that you would be waking up in a few minutes. So we need to get you ready and up to the house so she can announce her news."

"Any hints as to what this 'news' may be?" I asked hopefully. After all, he was a mind reader.

"Sorry, Bella, but, no, her mind was blocked - she was singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua - so I have no idea what she has to tell everybody." I grimaced, thinking she was probably going to kidnap me, as she has done so often.

Edward sat me down and got my cereal, milk, and a bowl and spoon. I happily ate my breakfast, sitting on my favorite place in the world - Edward's lap. He played with my hair and kissed my neck while I ate.

When I was done I went upstairs to get ready and Edward stayed downstairs. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was debating if I should poke my eye out trying to put on eyeliner or if I should have Alice yell at me when we get there. I chose the latter.

I put on a little denim ruffled miniskirt, not _too_ mini, and a pretty dark blue T-shirt that Alice had custom made for me. It said "Bite me" in jewels inside a pair of vampire fangs printed on it.

Edward complimented me and as usual he said he loved the color blue on me, which was, of course, why Alice had bought me so many blue clothes - my closet was pretty much all blue. But he scoffed when he read the shirt, telling me not to wear that. I relented, and marched upstairs to change; grabbing the blouse Alice had given me for Graduation, which I haven't worn since then. I marched back downstairs, trying not to trip.

"Happy?" I grumbled when I reached Edward.

"Very." He said appreciatively, pulling me in for a kiss.

I kissed him back for a minute, my arms locked tightly around his neck, before he decided I was pushing my luck.

He pulled back, breaking my death grip around his neck, and asked me, "Would you like me to run and get my car, or should we take your truck? _Or_ do you want to run?" his eyes were shining with excitement when he spoke of running. He loved to run, especially with me.

"Run," I answered. He smiled his dazzlingly crooked smile as he pulled me onto his back and walked out the door and to the trees then broke into a run when we hit the woods.

While we were running he mentioned something else that made me have to suppress a groan. "Oh and by the way, Bella, Carlisle and Esme are on a hunting trip in Canada this weekend so it's just you, me, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. All weekend."

By this point we were at the edge of the clearing that the house is in. he pulled me off his back and into his arms, much to my protest. I insisted that I could walk, but he wouldn't put me down. He walked up the steps and a very impatient Alice was waiting for us, the door already open.

"Jeez guys, what took you so long?! Oh my god, Bella, you need to wear some makeup every once in a while! I like your clothes today, though, good choices…," she bubbled.

Edward ignored her and led me into the living room and onto the couch. I sat on his lap as Alice danced over to Jasper and did the same.

"Okay. Now time for the big announcement!" she announced. "As you all know, all of the parental units are away for the weekend. Carlisle and Esme are 'hiking' and Charlie is fishing with Billy. So that leaves us Cullens," - Edward coughed, and Alice amended her sentence -"and to-be-Cullen, all alone and of course Bella is staying with us…" she said with an evil smile my way, trailing off and looking at everybody before exploding with the big news.


	2. begging

**A/n: the Lizzie Borden house is in Fall River Massachusetts or somewhere close to that... It is one of the top ten most haunted places in the world. PM me or review if you have any more questions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE:

"Okay. Now time for the big announcement!" she announced. "As you all know, all of the parental units are away for the weekend. Carlisle and Esme are 'hiking' and Charlie is fishing with Billy. So that leaves us Cullens," - Edward coughed, and Alice amended her sentence -"and to-be-Cullen, all alone and of course Bella is staying with us…" she said with an evil smile my way, trailing off and looking at everybody before exploding with the big news.

Chapter 2 begging 

Bella POV

"WE'RE GOING TO STAY AT THE LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE BED AND BREAKFAST THIS WEEKEND!!!" she exploded, jumping off Jasper and dancing around the room. I stiffened and started breathing heavily, nearing the point of hyperventilation.** (A/n: read author's note above or search for info on the Lizzie Borden house if you are confused like Rose and Emmett) **

Rosalie and Emmett looked confused; they probably didn't know anything about the Lizzie Borden house. Jasper was concentrating hard trying to calm Alice and me, but it was no use.

"And what is so special -slash- scary about this place?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"It's haunted!" I screamed breathlessly. Edward joined Jasper now trying, to calm me, but I couldn't be calmed. We were going to spend the weekend in a haunted house - where two people got mysteriously murdered in the same day, using the same weapon, and it is yet to be found out how and who murdered them even over 100 years later!

By this point I was totally hyperventilating and on the verge of tears. Edward was rocking me back and forth in his arms like I was a baby. Jasper was still trying to calm me, knowing, also, that Alice was not confused by my reaction and would be explaining soon. Alice joined in, also trying to calm me down. Rosalie was mad because I was getting all the attention. Emmett was trying to lighten the atmosphere, crack a joke - usual Emmett.

"Shh, Bella, love, calm down," Edward murmured in my ear. Now I was pretty sure I was about to faint from oxygen deprivation. Jasper, Edward and Alice were all desperately trying to keep me from fainting when Alice had a vision and announced, "Edward, Jazz, she is going to faint in about 30 seconds from lack of oxygen …" She trailed off as Edward grumbled. I really wish he wouldn't always get mad at people because of me. That was my last coherent thought as black dots clouded my vision and I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was starting to regain consciousness and the first thing I noticed were the cold bodies. Edward's strong arms were wrapped around me, Alice's stony hand gripping my own. Edward's lap was cold and hard underneath me. Next, I heard musical, melodic voices that could only belong to vampires.

"How much longer, Alice?" Edward's velvet voice asked as he stroked my hair gently.

There was a silence while she concentrated. "Um, about one more minute, but she will still be scared to death and she may faint again if we don't calm her down fast enough this time…" Her bubbly voice responded, sounding quite worried but also slightly irritated.

Now I woke up fully seeing that I was indeed sitting on Edward's lap, with his arms wrapped around me, Alice holding my hand and Jasper right next to us, reaching out to touch my shoulder is a brotherly gesture and making his calming effects stronger.

I was still sitting down and I wanted to get up, but when I tried to push away their arms so I could stand, Edward just stood up with me, knowing I would stumble.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked me, his voice full of concern.

"No," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him. I buried my head in his chest and cried into his shirt. "I am _not _going to stay at a haunted house this weekend!" I said, starting to cry.

The room was silent.

Edward spoke first. "What do you mean a haunted house?" he asked, confused.

"The Lizzie Borden House is where Andrew Borden and Abby Borden were brutally murdered on the same day, with the same weapon over one hundred years ago and nobody has been proclaimed guilty of committing their murders to this day!" I screeched, trying to calm myself.

Everybody still looked confused, so I continued, "Lizzie Borden was suspected of killing them, her own parents. Guests at the house and staff members that work there have all reported strange incidents with supernatural activity. It is one of the ten most haunted places in the _world_! Some people say that they hear woman weeping or see a woman in Victorian style clothes tending to the house - _ghosts_! Some people hear footsteps when nobody is there or vague conversations from empty rooms! And the doors open and close on their own! It's haunted!" I wailed, clinging to Edward again. **(A/n: yes I researched this after I watched 'the ten most haunted places' show on TV. It was just a random idea to make this story, so I researched it a bit more… back to story!)**

Emmett was the first to react and he burst out laughing. "What's so funny, Emmett?" I growled, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward answered my question. "Oh, he's just wondering why you are scared of ghosts when you have five vampires to protect you," he stated, then sweetly kissed my cheek. "All better?" he asked. I shook my head. I wasn't better, not at all; I was still scared just not as scared as I was a minute ago.

"I see your point, but I'm not scared of the ghosts, I'm just creeped out to be sleeping in the same place where people where brutally murdered barely a century ago!" A disbelieving glance from Jasper had me amending me claims, "Okay, okay, so what if I _am_ scared of the ghosts? So what?"

"Come on, love. Let's get you home to pack your stuff," he said, dragging me out the door and running back to my house.

He went in through my window and set me in front of my dresser, grabbing my duffel from under my bed. I packed, blushing when I grabbed undergarments; I looked over to see he was politely looking away when I opened that drawer. While he sat in the corner watching me without a word, I hummed to myself. When I was done I turned to him and he slung my bag over his shoulder, picked me up in his arms, and took off out my window.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's I was not surprised to see everybody ready with the bags already in the car and them waiting for us on the porch.

Edward set me down then darted off upstairs to get his stuff together. He was back in seconds, holding another duffel bag.

"Please, Edward, do we have to go?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Bella, you _have _to come, or else," Alice threatened. If she wasn't a million times stronger than me with her vampire strength, I would never give in, or find her that scary.

We climbed in the car and drove off to the airport, with me complaining and begging the whole way there, and Alice threatening to take me shopping or give me a major makeover every time I thought of another escape plan.

* * *

We arrived in Boston, Massachusetts at Logan airport and got out, got our bags and squished into a very nice rental car. We drove up to Fall River. It should have been an hour long drive but thanks to my super speedy vampire driver it only took about 25 minutes.

We arrived and got out - well, Edward had to carry me out because I was frozen with fear.

We went up to the door, checked in and went to our three respected rooms. Alice and Jasper were next to us, we had a connecting room. Rosalie and Emmett were across the hall. Of course, none of them could sleep so they would be spending the night with their partners while I slept in Edward's arms. Gulp. This was going to be a long night. I would not sleep much at all. Even with Edward there and me in the protective enclosure of his arms, with him humming to me.


	3. freaking out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended 

**Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE: **

**This was going to be a long night. I would not sleep much at all. Even with Edward there and me in the protective enclosure of his arms, with him humming to me. **

Chapter 3 Freaking Out

Bella POV

After being at the Lizzie Borden house for a few hours with nothing happening, I was starting to relax a little. A very little. Edward kept me in his arms, still trying to calm me down. Alice actually sent Jasper in a few times to calm me down, but I would just get angry at her for intruding on our cuddle session and he would leave.

Edward rocked me back and forth in his arms as I was trying to keep from hyperventilating. He hummed my lullaby to try to soothe me but it wasn't helping for once. Except leaving this cursed place, I don't think much could help me. I have tried begging him to take me and run up to New Hampshire - and we could find a nice little hotel or cabin to stay at for the rest of the weekend - but he kept saying, "No, Bella, we can't. Alice will see and stop us. And Emmett will constantly tease you later." He had a point there. I always tried to avoid anything that could get me an unnecessary ribbing from Emmett.

I started to calm down again and looked up to see Jasper in the door way again. I smiled at him apologetically and he just smirked and loped lazily across the hall. When I was calm enough I sat up and gave Edward a kiss, then told him I was hungry. He came downstairs with me and we went out to a little restaurant where I ordered mushroom ravioli and, of course, Edward paid - he never let me buy anything anymore.

When we got back Edward had an expression on his face that told me he was focusing on thoughts. He stopped focusing and grimaced, but when he saw me watching him he quickly smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, love," he replied, "I was just checking to see if Alice and Rose planned on kidnapping you and taking you shopping." he smiled down at me and chuckled when I groaned.

"Do they plan on it?" I asked hesitantly, I really didn't want to know, but I had to.

He hesitated, "I don't know, Bella. They are blocking their thoughts again - but this time Alice is adding up all the digits of Pi and Rose is planning what her and Emmett will do tonight," Shudder. "And counting minutes backwards and forwards from 525,600."

I grimaced. That probably meant that they were planning on it or just trying to freak out Edward and get my mind off the ghosts and onto the other horror of shopping. I don't think either one is more horrifying than the other.

We went back up to out room and I decided I was tired enough to sleep but then I remembered where I was and panic overwhelmed me. I stumbled, thoughts of ghosts invading my mind, as I once again started hyperventilating. I felt Edward catch me before I slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up again I was on a bed. This place was not at all familiar. I got up and looked out the open window. Woods surrounded the cabin that I appeared to be in. The air smelt of the fresh mountain air that can only be found in the New England region, especially New Hampshire and Maine. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I smelled omelets cooking just as I was starting to panic. Apparently someone - Edward? - was cooking me breakfast.

I walked out towards the smell of the omelets and saw Edward, placing an omelet on a plate, just like I thought. He heard me come in and he turned toward me.

"Morning, love," he murmured, smiling. He turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink. He brought the plate over to me and placed it down on the table then swept me up into his arms and kissed me. When he broke away from the kiss I whispered, "Morning, Edward." and he set me down and told me to eat some breakfast.

I obeyed and ate the omelet. It was delicious. "Hey, Eddie, this is pretty good for someone who doesn't eat," I said. He laughed and kissed my cheek, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks. But, you know I don't like it when you call me that," he growled. I laughed.

"Yes you do. You just don't want anybody else to call you Eddie so you tell me not to so other people won't catch on and call you Eddie too," I said and he thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose you are right about that and its only fair, I guess, since I call you 'love' you should probably have a pet name for me too…." he said then kissed my forehead and carried me back into the bedroom so I could get dressed.

I was wondering how we got here and why we were here but then I decided I didn't care because I was away from that horrible haunted place back there and I was with Edward and that was all that matters, today, anyway.


	4. curious

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE:

I was wondering how we got here and why we were here but then I decided I didn't care because I was away from that horrible haunted place back there and I was with Edward and that was all that matters, today, anyway.

Chapter 4 Curious

Bella POV

After I got dressed and showered and did all my other "human necessities" I decided to ask Edward why he brought me here and if _they_ knew we were here and all the other questions in my mind.

"Eddie-ward?" I called

"That's a new name, where'd you come up with that one?" he said, walking into the room.

I ignored him.

"How did we get here? How long are we staying here? Do they know we are here? Will they come find us here?" I asked all in one breath. Edward chuckled at the swiftness of my words.

"Oh, I brought you here because Alice said that you would only keep fainting all night long, shortly after you regained consciousness again. We are here to help you calm down a little because your emotions were a little bit too much for Jasper. Alice doesn't know we are here because she was… distracted and didn't see when I planned to take you here." he finished with a smile and turned to me.

"Okay… Now one more question, for now: Where exactly is here?" I asked now, not as curious, since some of my questions have been answered.

"Oh, this is just a little place up in New Hampshire, in a little town called Sunapee," he said, "We bought this place in the case that we had to move immediately, if the town got suspicious, or if we wanted to go to Dartmouth or something we have this little place here to live in," he finished and smiled.** (A/n I have a vacation house/cabin in this town. It's about 2 hours away from Boston, Massachusetts, by car.)**

Just then his phone buzzed. "Dammit, it's Alice," he muttered. Then a thought hit me. She would be able to see us, now that she is not 'distracted'. And even if she couldn't see us - if by any small chance there happened to be werewolves in the area, perhaps - she could still follow our scent. Unless, of course, my super awesome, super smart vampire boyfriend, um, fiancé, thought of that and ran through cities where the other humans' scents would drown out our scents.

Edward answered the phone and I heard Alice's bubbly voice going on and on without a breath of air while she babbled - before Edward had even said hello. Then she stopped and he said, "She's fine, Alice. She's right here with me, I brought her away when I heard Jasper's complaining thoughts about her emotions." I blushed at this comment. She started babbling again and Edward sighed exasperatedly, said, "No more discussion, Alice. She is with me here for the rest of the weekend - no if's and's or but's about it! Oh, and don't even try to follow our scent I walked through the cities, so you wont be able to pick up a trail. And that's that! Goodbye, Alice!" then shut the phone before she could respond. I expected the phone to ring again a few seconds later but it didn't.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day together, watching movies, talking, finding him cooking for me, normal stuff we would have done if we stayed at the Cullens house this weekend.


	5. Bored

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended _

_**Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE: **_

_**Edward and I spent the rest of the day together, watching movies, talking, finding him cooking for me, normal stuff we would have done if we stayed at the Cullens house this weekend. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bored**_

_**Alice's POV**_

_**We had been at the Lizzie Borden house for a few hours and Bella was still freaking out, Jazz had to keep going over there to calm her down. She had just fainted again and I saw that she would keep fainting and waking up for most of the weekend. I decided to tell Edward. Hey Edward did you see that vision? She gonna keep fainting all weekend. **_**I thought, hoping he would hear me. **

**Then I heard his voice respond quietly from the other room, "Thanks Alice, but I didn't expect any less. She is human and prone to overreaction." I giggled a little at that. She is very prone to overreaction. I mean, one time when we decided to take her shopping, she tried to fake an illness and she had Edward and Carlisle in on it too, helping her get out of shopping! Am I really **_**that**_** bad?!**

**Now it was about 10:00 so I decided to call it a night and get Jazz. I walked out of the room to find him talking to Edward. "Come on, Jazzy. Nighttime," I whispered in his ear. He grinned and turned around, sweeping me into his arms and walking back to our room. I caught a glimpse of Edward's disgusted face before the door closed.**

**I was…distracted the rest of that night.**

**The next morning, I decided to go shopping after I got ready. I told Jazz and he said he would come with me, since Bella was still sleeping, and Rose and Emmett were still in bed - and probably would be for another few hours.**

**I got to the mall and immediately went on a full out shopping spree. I had spent nearly $2,000 and I had at least 50 bags, which I could have carried without a problem, but it would be too conspicuous, so instead Jazz was loaded up with my bags. **

**We got back to the house around 5:00. Edward and Bella weren't there but I guessed he went out to buy her some food - human needs to eat. A few hours later they still weren't back, and I was starting to get worried. I was sitting on Jazzy's lap as I realized this and he felt my emotional distress.**

"**What's wrong, Alice?" he worried. **

"**Um, nothing, Jazz. Just Edward and Bella are gone and I expected them to just be out getting dinner for Bella or something but they are still gone…hey, where are Rose and Em?" I asked, realizing that we haven't seen them in about 24 hours now. **

**I decided I would call Edward and ask him where they where and if Bella was with him - my little fragile human sister needed to be protected. **

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, **_**god, does this idiot ever answer his phone?!**

_**Ri- **_**Finally he answered!!!**

**I didn't even wait for him to say hello I just blurted out everything on my mind. **


	6. gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE:

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, _god, does this idiot ever answer his phone?!

_Ri- _Finally he answered!!!

I didn't even wait for him to say hello I just blurted out everything on my mind.

Chapter 6 Gone

Alice's POV

"Where is Bella? Is she ok? Do you know where she is? Where are Rose and Emmett? Nevermind, I don't care about them. WHERE IS MY FRAGILE HUMAN SISTER?!?!" I shouted the last part, but everybody was asleep, so they wouldn't hear me.

Edward sighed and answered, "She's fine, Alice. She's right here with me, I brought her away when I heard Jasper complaining about her emotions."

"Are you sure she is ok? And where exactly are you? Why can't she stay here?!?!"

Edward sighed exasperatedly and said, "No more discussion, Alice. She is with me here for the rest of the weekend - no if's and's or but's about it! Oh, and don't even try to follow our scent I walked through cities, so you wont be able to pick up a trail. And that's that! Goodbye, Alice!" he hung up on me! Grrr. I snarled under my breath.

I'm sure he expected me to call back in about two seconds, which is exactly why I didn't. That and the fact that I knew Bella was okay and with Edward somewhere. I just wanted to know where that somewhere was. Just then I remembered that Rose and Emmett were gone, too, and I decided to call them now.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Hello?" she said, sounding a bit annoyed. Yes! Finally _someone _in this family who answers their phone!

"Hey, Rose. Where are you, and is Emmett with you?" I asked, not wasting time with formalities, since she is only my sister.

"Oh, Alice, um…We, uh, kinda-sorta-maybe got kicked out last night…" and with that I burst into giggles knowing why they got kicked out. She then proceeded to hang up on me. Whatever.


	7. kicked out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Chapter 7 kicked out

Rose POV

We have been at the Lizzie Borden house for about…3 hours now. Bella keeps screaming at any random moment and flinching at any noises, besides Edward and Alice's voices. She keeps fainting. Like I care. The less screaming the better. Super vampire hearing and a teenage girl screaming high-pitched screams at any second…beyond irritating. Oh, simply wonderful, now Alice is saying that Bella will wake up in five minutes…grrr. I growled under my breath. Edward read my thoughts and snarled back at me.

"Leave Bella alone, Rose. She's only human," he said from the other room.

"Leave Bella alone, Rose. She's only a stupid, useless, fragile human," I said, mimicking him, and adding a few of my own words, which made him snarl and growl and hiss at the same time - that was a weird noise…

"Oh, now I'm _terrified._" I was enjoying this. Making him mad. This is so much fun. I wonder if Bella will torment him too, when she is strong enough and a vampire… I hope so, but probably not.

Edward heard this too and I quickly blocked my mind, singing "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. He hates that song, because what it's about…

He growled again. I was having a lot of fun now. Uh-oh, running out of lyrics…better start singing again before Mr. Mind reader starts reading my mind again. I will sing "Barbie girl" by Aqua. He absolutely hates that song! Speaking of Barbie's, wonder when Alice and I can hold Bella hostage and play Bella Barbie again. Or take her shopping for hours… it's fun to torture the human.

"Rose," Edward growled, "No playing Bella Barbie while we are here. You know that that won't help her nerves."

Oh shoot, he heard that. I better practice controlling my thoughts better…

"Come on, Jazzy. Nighttime," I heard Alice's voice in the other room. Jasper was trying to calm Bella down. Oh well. At least she's not screaming. Yet. But her words reminded me… it was ten o clock. The humans were all asleep…

"Em," I whispered.

"Rose," he replied., from where he sat on the bed, buying me stuff online.

That night was the same as any other night, except we were in a haunted house with a freaked out human, actually, our house is technically haunted, if you think about it; since we are vampires, and vampires are monsters… Whatever.

Right around 3:00 in the morning, the bed broke. Oops. We were so going to hear it from Carlisle and Esme later… But they don't ever have to know…

Shoot, somebody's coming!

"Emmett, get up, somebody's coming!" I whispered to him. We were out of bed and sitting on the couch, no evidence of our previous activities left, in about ten seconds.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett and I stood up to get it. "Yes?" I said.

"Um, well we heard a loud bang and wanted check it out. Any ghost sightings? Supernatural force broke that bed over there?" asked the stupid human manager person.

"Um, er, supernatural force I guess. We were watching TV." I replied, not going to tell him that we got caught up in the moment and broke the bed with our vampire strength, well, not me, it was Emmett… technically.

"Okay, well I'm afraid you are going to have to leave, we need to inspect the damage, replace the bed, and secure the area." he said. Great. Just stinking fabulous. I was hoping that he would tell us that we could get either a new room, or the night free, but he didn't. Sigh. Oh well, at least Alice and Jasper were still distracted and couldn't laugh at us.

"C'mon Rose, lets go. There must be some place that will take a few vamp- tired humans."

Go Em! He remembered that the stupid human was still here. You should have seen the look on his face!

"Alright Em, lets go." Wonder how many stupid humans are awake at almost 6 in the morning?

"Aright Rose. Let's go downstairs and pay the stu- manager."

"Oh, I almost forgot! You can have a night free, for discovering supernatural activities. Give this note to the person at the front desk, and then you are free to go."

We packed up our things and went outside. The couples had all taken separate cars, so I put the bags in the back of my car and we started off.

"Aphrodite Got nothin' on me, the high an' mighty One an' only, self-serving, (superbitch) Ice queen (ice queen) black Delilah-"

My phone sang… It's Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, annoyed by our situation

"Hey, Rose. Where are you, and is Emmett with you?" She asked, not wasting time with formalities, we are sisters, after all.

"Oh, Alice, um…We, uh, kinda-sorta-maybe got kicked out last night…" I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, she did and burst into giggles. I hung up on her, too mad to care at the moment.


	8. truth and ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Chapter 8 truth and ghosts

Bella POV

It was now about noon on Sunday and Edward was packing up my stuff, getting ready to leave and meet the others at the Lizzie Borden house and catch the plane to go back home.

I really didn't want to go back there but we were only going to be there for about an hour while we waited for the others to pack up and get in their cars. I could do this. I can do this. I will do this. Now I feel like that little train - I think I can, I think I can. Yeah, nice, now I'm a stupid little train. Being a fragile, scaredy-cat human is bad enough, now I have to be a stupid little train too? Just wonderful.

I kept talking to myself, thinking about all those stupid little children books and how much I was like that train just a minute ago. I don't know how long I sat on the bed thinking about this, watching Edward packing around me. I didn't care right now. I was thinking about the scariest things I have ever heard, watched, or seen - trying to prepare myself so I wouldn't faint again. Knowing me, I would faint. No doubt about it and no amount of preparation could prevent that. It was inevitable. I was sure Edward knew this, but he kept hoping and trying to calm me every time I got too freaked out. I started thinking about this place somewhere in England, some sort of castle where the ghost of a mother and her two sons were seen and heard frequently, roaming the halls. Edward heard my heartbeat and breathing accelerate as I thought of this and he came over to kiss my forehead, which didn't calm me at all, but distracted me.

"We don't _have _to go back, you know," he said, "We _could_ just go meet them back at the house_._" Yes, we could, but I wanted to get over this fear and stop fainting at the mention of the Lizzie Borden house.

"I want to get over my fears." I stated for what had to have been the millionth time this hour. One stupid little house was not going to make me faint and keep me from seeing my…family. Yes, they were my family now, and Edward was my fiancé. The wedding was next month. Wow, time flies when you pretty much live with a family of mythical immortals that are over 100 years old.

He resumed his packing and I sat back on the bed, preparing myself more. I started thinking about the Lizzie Borden house now, knowing that this would prepare me best, when I remembered something from seventh grade, when my friends were obsessing over ghosts and they believed in them.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Bella, listen to this rhyme we found online last night," Katelin, and Carolyn said - at the same time. _

"_Okay, sure, go ahead," I told them. Cat looked nervous, Kate looked eager. Kate always reminded me of Alice, always bouncy and hyper. Cat reminded me of myself really, she hated makeup and makeovers almost as much as I did._

_Then they took a deep breath and started, perfectly in synch:_

"_Lizzie Borden had an ax,_

_She gave her mother forty whacks, _

_And when she saw what she had done, _

_She gave her father forty-one." _

_End flashback._

"Lizzie Borden had an ax,

She gave her mother forty whacks,

And when she saw what she had done,

She gave her father forty-one."

Remembering this little rhyme a wave of sadness swept over me, thinking of my friends. And then fear, thinking about the source of this rhyme, and how true it was. Though it was never proven who had killed Mr. and Mrs. Borden, even over 100 years after their death, most people believed it was Lizzie and that she had done exactly as the rhyme said.

I looked up and saw that Edward was done packing, and I was in his arms. He was staring at me with a worried and confused expression - probably seeing my rapidly changing expression and sensing my distress. I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back, his perfect crooked smile, that made my heart stutter, then he leaned down to kiss me. When he broke away I was gasping for air and he chuckled.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked, putting me down. I groaned.

"Not the slightest bit. Lets go," I said and took his hand and grabbed his vibrating cell phone out of my pocket. It was a text, from Alice. It read:

_Bella, Edward, _

_I c u guys have finally decided 2 come back from wherever u r. _

_Now hurry up and get bak here, Rose is gettin impatient that we have 2 w8 4 u and she is debating whether or not 2 just start running with Emmett, rather than w8 4 u guys and then get on a plane. Hurry up!!!_

_Love ya guys! ;-)_

_Alice 333 _

I sighed and handed Edward the phone. After he read it, he chuckled and said, "Well, lets not keep them waiting, shall we?"

We walked out the door and since he didn't have a car - he ran here carrying me - we would have to run back. I hope I wont get sick. We had to run for about an hour - if we ran straight without stopping. Edward stopped after about ten minutes, and at first I had no idea why but then I realized I was feeling slightly nauseous, like I might throw up. Of course Edward was probably watching me and noticed the slight green undertone of my skin, so he stopped, so I could get over my slight motion sickness.

"I'm fine. Keep going," I muttered and he murmured an "okay" and picked me up again. Before I knew it we were racing through the forest again. About 30 minutes later, we were getting closer to town, and I was getting nervous, thinking I would faint again.

When we broke through the last of the trees and into the town, Edward put me down and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were a few blocks away and I could see the house and the Volvo up ahead.

Alice was waiting in front of the house for us, on Jasper's lap on the steps. I assumed Rose and Emmett were inside, Rose impatiently waiting.

The second Alice saw us, she jumped up and started coming towards us. When she got to us she embracing me in a hug, squealing.

"Oh, Bella, I missed my sister soooooo much!" she squealed, "And I know you have only been gone for a day, but I still missed you so much. And you have definitely taken advantage of the fact that Edward thinks you are beautiful no matter what you wear, but you need Bella Barbie time, tonight, as soon as we get home, Rose will help." she said this all pretty fast, and I being a human, struggled to hear her bubbling voice as she spoke her thoughts.

We walked into the house and as soon as we entered, I heard Rose scream. What would make a _vampire_ scream? Oh. My. God. This is the Lizzie Borden house. Lizzie Borden haunts this house. Rosalie had seen Lizzie?!?! I ran after everybody else, to see what she was screaming about, and, sure enough, the second I entered the room I saw the ghost of Lizzie Borden.

Her skin was ghostly pale, like the Cullens', and sort-of translucent-ish, she was wearing old fashioned clothes and her hair was up in a strange bun-like up-do of sorts. I screamed when I saw her and stumbled backwards, into Edward's arms. I buried my face into his chest.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep in the car because the next thing I know, I was in the Volvo, with Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

When I awoke fully Edward reached over and kissed my cheek. I leaning into his side, cuddling into his cool embrace. The car was stopped.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked, realizing that we could have missed our plane.

"Only about the whole car ride," Alice said. Wow

"Hey, Rose, did you see the ghost too?" I asked, turning my head to see her.

"Yeah, but I only screamed to scare you guys, _I_ wasn't scared," she said. I think she was lying, because all the boys burst into laughter. Edward had probably read her mind, jasper probably felt her uneasy emotions, and Emmett was probably thinking of Rosalie's face when she saw the ghost.

"Yeah. Right. You were more scared than Bella!" Emmett said, chuckling.

Rose glared at him. "I was not scared!" she screeched, stomping her foot - causing the cars to jump off the grund a little. "Oops," she muttered.

Edward heard something in somebody's thoughts and he burst out laughing again.

"Well…there has been… an awful lot of…supernatural activities…this weekend," Edward said between his laughter. I must be missing something. Emmett and Rose looked embarrassed, Alice and Jasper looked confused, like me.

"What are we missing?" Alice asked.

Edward had calmed down by now so he answered.

"Rose and Em broke their bed early this morning…and the guy believed them when they said it was supernatural activity!" he said, still laughing a bit.

Okay, now I know the truth about what happened here while we were in a cabin, in the middle of the wilderness.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the flight!" Alice said, grabbing my arm and dragging me forward.


	9. finally calm

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE:

"What are we missing?" Alice asked.

Edward had calmed down by now so he answered.

"Rose and Em broke their bed early this morning…and the guy believed them when they said it was supernatural activity!" he said, still laughing a bit.

Okay, now I know the truth about what happened here while we were in a cabin, in the middle of the wilderness.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the flight!" Alice said, grabbing my arm and dragging me forward.

Chapter 9 finally calm

Bella POV

Jasper commented about how I was finally calm, for the first time this weekend.

Edward smiled at Jasper's comment and kissed my cheek. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms - which was an accomplishment really, because I was already getting a little cold from his cold chest against my back, but nevertheless, I did it.

Alice came out of the Porsche's trunk with a bunch of bags: Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Hollister, Aerie, Victoria's Secret, Sephora, The Body Shop, American Eagle, Limited too, Old Navy. Limited Too? Old Navy? _Alice_ shops at Limited Too and Old Navy?! What has this world turned into?

"Shopping bags?" Emmett, Rose, Edward and I all said at the same time.

"Yes, shopping bags. I went shopping and I come back to find Emmett and Rose got kicked out and Bella and Edward ran off." Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, Alice. Since when do you shop at Limited Too and Old Navy?" I asked.

"Since never. Those are for you!" she said and threw a few bags at me.

"Alice! I won't fit in anything from Limited Too!" I protested.

"Oh, wait. No, those are for me… I got you all this from Old Navy and there is a Coach wristlet in here somewhere…." she said as she started rummaging through bags.

"A Coach purse?!" I shrieked. "Alice, you know I don't ever carry any purse - let alone a Coach purse - why do you feel the need to waste your money buying things for me that I will never, ever, ever use?" I asked, mad that she still wastes at least a thousand dollars buying stuff for me, on a weekly basis.

"Jeez, chill, Bella. And it's not much, just a little blue wristlet." she shrugged and handed it to me. It was pretty and I had to admit, I might actually use this sometimes. It was a cute little rectangular wristlet with that signature "C" pattern all over it. It was a shiny baby blue.

"Wow. You know, Alice, I _might_ use this sometimes." I told her and she smiled. Rosalie was in shock that I was accepting something from Alice without a major arguing scene.

"Omigosh. Somebody pinch me. Bella just let Alice give her something." as I said, Rose was in utter shock. But then Emmett actually did pinch her… well let's just say he got an earful for that…

After that we all took off to the airport and settled in to wait for the plane to arrive. There weren't that many seats, so we girls sat on the boys' laps. The boys were holding us and we all whispered back and forth about random things.


	10. back home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie Borden House or the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and I have absolutely no clue who owns the Lizzie Borden House, but, no lawsuit-provoking-things intended **

Previously on Cullens in The LIZZIE BORDEN HOUSE:

After that we all took off to the airport and settled in to wait for the plane to arrive. There weren't that many seats, so we girls sat on the boys' laps. The boys were holding us and we all whispered back and forth about random things.

Chapter 10 back home 

Bella POV

A little while later a person came on over the intercom and announced that our flight was ready to take off. I was extremely tired and I half asleep still, so Edward had to half carry me through the airport.

We got on the plane and settled down. I got the window seat, of course. The attendants were handing out drinks as I sat there and was falling asleep. I think Edward got me water.

I woke up to the sound of the shade shutting as Edward closed it. The sun was coming through the windows. I stretched and groaned. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Have a nice nap?" he teased.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically. He just chuckled again.

Then the pilot cam on announcing that we were going to be landing in a few minutes. I stretched again and got up to go to the bathroom, but me being me - clumsy, accident prone me - I tripped and fell into Edward's lap. He laughed and helped me stand up.

"Be careful. Be safe. " he said simply. Those last two words that I must have heard at least one thousand times this week, and one million times in my life, mostly from Edward.

The plane landed and we got off, to be greeted by Carlisle and Esme. Apparently we were driving to Forks, not taking the other plane to Port Angeles, those other cars were rentals, but they were almost exactly the same as the cars back in Forks. Esme hugged us all and said that they missed us so much.

"I missed you too. I would have loved to have stayed with you instead of been subjected to this crazy torture they put me through." I laughed, hugging Esme as we started towards the Mercedes.

"What did they do to you, dear?" Esme asked, glaring at her "kids."

And with that, Emmett got into play-by-play of our weekend, from me fainting, to them breaking the bed, us running away, Alice going shopping, the ghosts, everything, even saying how I accepted a gift from Alice without complaining. They had a good laugh, and scolded Em and Rosalie for being so "immature and careless."

We climbed into the Mercedes, Carlisle and Esme up front and kids in back, girls sitting on their boys' laps.

I stayed at the Cullens' for while when we got back, then Alice said that I would have to cook for Charlie and be home before he got back.

Edward drove me home and I cooked dinner, while he watched. Charlie walked in the door 5 minutes after Edward left to take his car home. I was sure he came back and was sitting on my bed, reading a book. I was just setting the table.

About 15 minutes later, I cleaned up the plates and found Edward on my bed.

"I need a human moment." I said. He grinned and nodded.

I gathered up my clothes and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet. I showered and changed, toweling my hair as I walked back into my room.

I tossed the towel and dirty clothes into my hamper and jumped into my bed next to Edward, smiling as he pulled me close.

"Crazy weekend, huh?" he asked. I yawned and snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, love." he whispered gently. I fell asleep in his arms and, surprisingly, didn't wake up with nightmares. I guess I sort of got over my fears… yeah, right. As if that could ever happen. I might not be afraid of vampires or werewolves, but I am afraid of other supernatural things…


End file.
